heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayane Miyamosho
Ayane's Theme Song Name Ayane Miyamosho DOB November 1st Age ?? Gender Female Blood Type O Negative Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Hazel Green Height 5'06 Weight 128 Lbs Class/Race Demi-God Providence/City Second Soul Tokyo, Japan Occupation * High Elder of the Takageuchi Clan * Co-Head of Security * Clan Head of the Miyamosho Clan * Freelance Hacker Appearance Behavior/Personality * Observant * Quiet * Intelligent * Indifferent and cold towards Strangers * Respectful * Fashionista * Loving and Caring towards her loved ones. * Bluntly honest * Sarcastic Role play Alignment Abilities * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Soul Removal * Spiritual Infusion * Technokinesis * Electricity Manipulation * Cyber Mind * Technological Possession * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission * Cyberlingualism * Mechanical Constructs * Physical Restoration * Soul Bound Weapon * Volatile Manipulation * Explosion Inducement * Explosion Manipulation * Volatile Constructs Also... * Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. * Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. * Repair/induce glitches in technology. * If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. * Creating gadgets and attachments. Weapon of Choice Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies Allies Biography Let's start with the fact that Ayane is a turbulent set of the same contradictions. Hand in hand with the dark side of her personality goes on both good and bad. After having survived the massacre of the Takageuchi clan, thanks to her mother who had previously given Ayane a Family heirloom that not only saved her life from The enemies but kept her safe as it placed her under a series of Barriers reinforced by advanced Technology that would allow only those with the blood of either an Akagi, Oshino or Miyamosho member. As soon as the assassins broke through the Protective Barriers of the Clan Grounds Ayane'so Activated the talisman around Ayane's neck as she handed her to Nanny , ordering her to take her away to a safe house in which only those of the Miyamosho clan will be able to assis and Teach Ayane the formidable and Deadly skills and the Proper Etiquette of Manners, Behavior, and Traditions. As Ayane grew up in Solitude at such a young age, her training as the sole heiress and head member of the Miyamosho. She hadn't seen her two beloved Cousins Mina and Little Sayuri for the longest.. With the path she has been trained into, Ayane had also been taken into a world of Harsh Realities, Dark Secrets of the Family, and powers that she never thought was possible for her to inherit. Having a difficult time growing up, the innocent, and carefree childhood of a 5 year old was soon hardened to a Young woman of experience within the body of a child. Many years have Passed as Ayane Miyamosho reunited with her two cousins at the Place where it all started, the Long winding path to Love, Vengeance, Understanding, Sorrow, Courage, and Determination. These top six Characteristics that led them to a whole new adventure. Category:NPC Category:1st Gen Category:Miyamosho Family Category:Demi-God Category:Takageuchi Clan